Fatherhood
by SteeeeeeeveWatson
Summary: Kurt is being Bullied! We know that but does Burt? Here's what happens when he finds out how bad it is! Possibley some Kurt/Puck but am not sure so far Please read and review. My 1st glee fic so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first Glee fic, and I figured I'd do it about someone I know very little about, ie. Burt Hummel. Smart eh? Nah. It's dumb. Ah well. Enjoy, please r and r. Possibly some PuckXKurt, but not in this chapter, and possibly not at all… Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxx**

**Me.**

Burt pushed the door to his son's basement room gently, trying not to make a sound. Kurt lay sleeping at one end of the room; in the darkness the spotless white bed was barely distinguishable from the equally spotless white walls. It was like walking into another world, an escape from the grubby reality of the rest of the house. It was so clean. He marvelled at how his son managed to keep his room so perfectly clean and neat…

Then again, Burt marvelled at a lot of his son's personality traits. Some days he didn't know what to do with the boy… but he knew that he loved him. It was strange, despite their being almost polar opposites, they were still close; closer than most fathers and sons. He knew for a fact that his brother hadn't done this; hadn't crept into his son's bedroom to watch him sleep.

This had started just after she'd died (he still couldn't even _think_ her name), Kurt had started having nightmares, and, two flights of stairs away, Burt never felt he got there on time. When he did get there Kurt had usually calmed down slightly, and forgotten the dream, so he had taken to sleeping at the other end of his son's room. This, of course, lead to him being there to calm his son down, and to him watching Kurt settle down, and fall back to sleep. Now it had become routine. Kurt didn't know. He didn't know, and Burt wouldn't tell him. That wasn't how things worked.

He sat down slowly on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake his son. He knew Kurt slept lightly, and didn't want to disturb him. He watched his son's pale face. He was dreaming. His eyelids were flickering slightly, and every so often a small, unintelligible sound escaped his lips. Burt reached out, and softly brushed a strand of hair out of his son's eyes. Kurt stirred. Burt pulled his arm back quickly, but it was nothing. Kurt snuggled into his four, fluffy white pillows and settled down again. The duvet fell slightly as he moved, revealing his torso.

Burt breathed in sharply. His son's usually pale chest was a mottled sea of bruises, old and new, and some cuts. He knew Kurt was being bullied. If he was honest, and he was ashamed to admit this, he would have bullied Kurt if he was at school with him. Kurt just didn't try… Or he tried too hard… He certainly didn't fit in anyway, and Burt was proud of him for it. But at the same time he did wish Kurt would be a little less… Kurt. But he never knew it was this bad. It looked like he had been kicked in the chest (and probably elsewhere, but he wasn't going to check) daily. At least.

But surely someone else must know? Surely the school knew? Was doing something? But it obviously wasn't. Someone had to do something, and Kurt sure as hell wasn't doing anything. So he had to.

He stood up, and left the room, unable to look at his son's bruised torso anymore.

**The end. Or is it? No it isn't, clearly. It isn't very endy is it? No. So please review and you can have the next chapter. 3 you guys, not as much as Kurt though, cos he's adorable ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for carrying on putting up with my nonsense, especially to those who reviewed ^^ Yay for reviewers, have a cyber hug and some cyber cake!! This story is dedicated to Phil at work for not being there today and letting me think up what was going to happen in this chapter rather than nattering to him!! And to all you guys, I love you XD… Ok, too much shelf stacking methinks, I've gone mad. Ah well. Back to school week after next, then I might be less stir-crazy… Probably not though, ah well. Anyhoo; the fic. Please R and R. Enjoy.**

Burt looked up. Kurt was standing in front of him, waving sarcastically. 'Hello, Dad, earth calling.' Burt raised an eyebrow. 'Evening Kurt. Nice of you to join me.' Kurt rolled his eyes. 'It's eleven, _and_ I had to choose what to wear. I was up at nine.'

'Two hours?'

'I had breakfast as well…'

Burt smirked and nodded, 'Yeah… I thought you were going to help out today?'

Kurt smiled, a little puzzled. 'Yes… I am. Why?'

'You're wearing white jeans. And a white hat.'

Kurt shrugged. 'And a rather stunning blue shirt, even if I do say so myself. Mind you, I do need some blue shoes to pull this off… You're right, this is ridiculous!'

Kurt turned flamboyantly, and was about to leave when Burt called after him.

'What I meant was you're going to get covered in petrol, I suggest you wear something less…' Smart? No, that was wrong, fashionable? Burt hadn't seen anyone else wearing anything like what his son wore, so that would be a no… Gay? He couldn't say that…

'White.' That would do. 'You should borrow some of my stuff. There's an old shirt in the back of my wardrobe, and a pair of jeans that are already covered in petrol waiting to be washed.' He looked at his son for a moment… He was so small, and… slight. 'You'll need a belt.' Kurt rolled his eyes again. 'Dad, I never forget to accessorise.'

Burt shook his head good humouredly, before getting back to work.

'Excuse me, sir.'

Burt looked up, a young man stood behind him. He was fairly tall, well built and tanned, obviously one of the popular kids. He was Burt, thirty years younger with a Mohawk. He stood up and turned to face the boy, he was an inch or so taller than him who was now watching something behind him.

'Hey Noah, can we help you?' Kurt walked over to them, barely recognisable in his father's clothes. 'I didn't know you had a car.'

So Kurt knew him. Burt clapped his son on the shoulder

'I'll let you deal with this one then, if you know this guy,' with that he turned back to the open bonneted car behind him and continued making adjustments to the engine, surreptitiously keeping an eye on the exchange behind him.

The tall kid, Noah, replied, 'I don't, it's my Mom's. I didn't know you worked at a garage.'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'It's my Dad's garage. It does say 'Hummel Garage' in big lettering on the sign, though I guess that wouldn't help someone illiterate…'

Burt winced. Kurt really didn't help himself sometimes. If this kid tried to hurt him though…

Noah spoke again 'At least I can pull, fag.'

Burt flinched at the insult, but Kurt didn't seem to be affected.

'Yeah, how's that going for you again? Last I heard you got your best friend's girlfriend pregnant…'

'Whatever.' He gestured towards the car. 'The brakes are shot. How long's it going to take to fix them?'

Kurt raised his eyebrow. 'Tough guy like you and you can't change a set of brake pads for yourself? I'm shocked. It'll be around an hour, longer if you want me to do general maintenance.'

'You do it?' The kid seemed genuinely shocked.

Kurt smiled wryly. 'Yeah, unlikely as it is I _do _know stuff about cars. It comes of growing up in a garage. Do you want this done or not?'

'Oh, yeah.' He handed Kurt the keys. 'I don't want any gay stuff though. No pink dice, or flowery air fresheners or whatever.'

That was enough. Burt stood up behind Kurt, glaring at the boy. 'I suggest you go and find something to do for the next couple of hours.' He spoke coldly, eyes blazing with suppressed rage. How dare someone talk to _his _son like that. 'And apologise to my boy.' Kurt's cheeks flamed, 'Dad,' he said, equally coldly. 'I am capable of dealing with Noah perfectly well on my own.'

'I'm sure you are.' He looked back at the kid, who looked arrogantly disinterested. 'I thought I asked you to apologise.'

'I thought Kurt said he was fine.'

'Apologise. Now.' Burt fought to keep his voice calm, he had had enough of this kid. Luckily for him Kurt would insist on mending his car, otherwise Burt didn't know what he would do to the vehicle to vent his rage; probably something involving petrol, a wide open space and matches.

Noah scowled. 'Sorry.' He muttered, before turning on his heel and walking off. Burt thought he heard him mutter 'f-ing fag,' as he went, but he couldn't be sure.

Kurt glared at his father. 'What the hell was that? I thought I said I could stand up for myself.'

'I saw the bruises Kurt. What exactly to you see as standing up for yourself, because letting them kick you isn't my definition of dealing with bullies.'

Kurt shrugged. 'I'll mend. It beats being chucked in dumpsters, at least this way I don't need to buy a new wardrobe every weekend.'

Burt couldn't believe his ears. 'Kurt can you hear yourself? You can't just let them get away with it.'

Kurt shrugged again, this time staying silent. He looked so tiny in his clothes. Like a kid playing dress up, how could anyone want to beat him up? Burt sighed. 'I'm going to have a word with that teacher you like, the Spanish one with a German name.'

'Dad…' Kurt started to object, but stopped when he saw the steely look in his father's eye. Nothing stopped his Dad when he was in this mood. It was going to be a long week.

**That's it. You have no idea how annoyed I am at homophones. They sound awful, meaning that Kurt is not allowed to be curt. Fmeh. And curt is such a fun word to use… Ah well. I hope you enjoyed the fic, the more reviews I get the sooner I update. (That's a lie I have to work out what happens next before I update… ) Please review, I love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while, I completely lost inspiration for this chapter… Oops. I found it now, it was under the stairs ^^ Yay for inspiration finding. Not sure how it got into a shoe…ah well. I found it. Also Glee on Monday XD I can't wait.**

**Glee isn't mine, if it was there would be much less Rachel, much more Kurt and much more Burt. Please read and review. Thankee for clicking on this and for putting up with it for this long.**

**Enjoy**

Burt stopped the car in the car park, and climbed out. Kurt climbed out the other side, and set off towards school without even looking at his father. Burt sighed, he _had _tried. He was wearing decent jeans and a shirt rather than his usual overalls, and he had spent an hour wetting down a stubborn bit of hair that he usually left untamed. Burt paused for a moment, leaning on the car, watching Kurt walk off. He tensed for a moment as Kurt stopped by the dumpster to talk to a group of much bigger boys… young men really, but that was beside the point; they were a lot bigger than Kurt and they didn't look very happy. Kurt spoke to them briefly, gesturing towards his father. They glanced over to him and nodded, apparently having come to some agreement.

Kurt was not in a good mood. His father was going to cause a scene, he was sure, and the most of the football team were waiting by the dumpster to beat him up. He rolled his eyes, if they did beat him up his Dad would go mental, and that would not be pretty. He made up his mind. He walked purposefully over to them, 'Hi, um look that's my Dad over there,' he gestured towards Burt, 'so if you could not beat me up now while he's watching he won't make a fuss, you won't get humiliated and neither will I.' The boys glanced over towards Burt, noting that he was taller than all of them, and quite well built. They nodded. 'Makes sense, we'll see you later then.' Kurt nodded, and turned. 'Oh, and Hummel,' He looked back. 'We had better see you later.' Kurt nodded again, resigned to the inevitable beating, before turning and leaving. He met Mercedes near the school door, linked arms with her and walked in talking about the latest episode of Vampire diaries, and the awful sweater Rachel was wearing today.

Burt waited for Kurt to walk into the building before un-leaning, and following. He walked into the school, slightly confused as to where he was supposed to be going. Kurt appeared from around the corner, rolled his eyes and pointed down a corridor towards Mr. Schuester's office. 'It's that way Dad. I'll see you after school… if I'm still alive.' Burt raised his eyebrows 'Is something going to…' he stopped, realising Kurt had already gone. He walked in the direction Kurt had suggested, and soon found himself outside a small, pokey looking office, with the name Will Schuester on the door in white. Well, technically it read W ll Schuester, but the 'i' was implied by the gap, and the lonely dot floating above the word. He knocked once, watching the figure behind the door, blurred by frosted glass. There was no response. He knocked again, this time slightly harder. The dark figure rose and walked towards the door, opening it to reveal a slightly stressed looking young teacher, with a weary smile. He rubbed his forehead. 'Can I help you?'

Burt nodded. 'I'm Kurt Hummel's father, we met a few weeks ago when you wouldn't give Kurt a solo…'

Mr. Schuester's smile widened 'Ah yes, the legendary 'diva-off'. Come in, come in. Sorry it's kind of a mess, I've been sort of preoccupied recently…'

Burt shrugged. 'I own a garage, I'm used to mess I can assure you Mr. Schuester.'

'Call me Will, and I can't imagine Kurt deals well with constant mess?'

'He copes. He's actually very useful in and around the garage.'

Will raised his eyebrows 'Wow, I can't imagine Kurt working in a garage… Anyway, what can I do for you today? Take a seat by the way.' He gestured towards a seat on the other side of his desk to the one he sat down in.

Burt sat down, 'I'm here about Kurt, he's being… beaten up, badly. I thought I'd come to you because he likes you… You seem to listen to the kids…'

'Did Kurt tell you he was being bullied? He seems perfectly happy…' Mr. Schuester rubbed the back of his neck, clearly upset by the notion that one of his kids was being badly bullied.

Burt shook his head, a little embarrassed. 'I was… in his room, while he was sleeping, I was sorting out laundry,' he added quickly, 'He was covered, I mean, just covered in bruises, it was … horrible.'

Mr. Schuester paled visibly on seeing Burt's expression. 'It was that bad? But I don't know how I can help, I mean I do try to help the kids, to make them more accepted, but apart from that…'

'What the hell?!' asked Burt, his voice louder than before. 'You're a teacher here, of course you can help! My son, my little boy, is getting beaten up, and all you can do is 'help him fit in?' Kurt knows why he doesn't fit in, he's just not coward enough to change who he is to do so!'

Will nodded, 'I know, I admire your son Mr. Hummel, I really do, but I don't see what I can do…'

'I… I don't know… I thought you would know someone… or be able to do something…' Burt calmed down, now looking dejectedly into his lap.

Mr Schuester stood up, walked around the desk and put his hand on what was clearly a very distressed parent's shoulder. 'I know, and I will try. I'll talk to some of the kids and see what we can do. Obviously we have to do something, I can't… I'm worried too now, I don't want Kurt to get harmed in any way so I… I'll see what I can do.'

He smiled at Burt, who rose and smiled wearily back. 'Thanks for you help. I really appreciate it…'

'No problem, if any of my kids, the glee kids I mean, are being bullied, I want to know. Please come and see me again if you need anything else.' He showed Burt out before returning to his office. He needed a plan… He grinned, the plan already formulated after a moment of thought, and left to teach his first class of the day. He knew exactly which boys he would talk to, and it wasn't going to be the bullies.

**Ooooh exciting… I wonder what he has planned… no, I know what he has planned, but you guys don't so have some suspense XD!! I hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are love!! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've had exams (still do but am taking a break from revision XD) Anyhoos, this chapter might not say much… I've kind of got a plan for it but not entirely, so am just going to write and see what happens. So don't blame me if it's terrible. It isn't my fault XD My bro is walking all camply to make me smile ahahahaha… Ok now he's being masculine to caveman extent.. I worry about his mental health some days. Others I just laugh at him. Today is a laughing day methinks. **

**Love to Kaizoku-taii (I think that's her name) and undertheappletree if she manages to find this. And to duckielover 152 despite her illogical name. Read their stuff tis good.**

**Reviewers get cybercake! **

**Glee isn't mine. If it was Rachel would be a side character, as would everyone except Kurt, Burt, Mr. Schu and Mercedes XD and maybe Quinn's baby. **

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. 'Not being rude or anything Mr. Schu, but that idea sucks. Everyone already hates us…'

'Yeah, and after last time there's no way we're going to be allowed to perform in assembly again.' Tina spoke quietly, but her point was accepted by the whole group. All eyes turned to Rachel who blushed slightly, but sat up even straighter than she had before. 'I still maintain it was a good idea, after all, it gave us some notoriety didn't it?' She flicked her hair and looked around, her expression daring anyone to disagree.

Santana dared; 'Yeah, if notoriety is a synonym for yet more hatred.' She smirked and leaned back in her chair. Brittany, sitting behind her looked puzzled, 'My Mom puts synonym in her hot chocolate…'

'That's cinnamon Brittany,' Mr. Schu said, trying not to laugh, 'A synonym is when there are two words that mean the same thing. And it is a good idea guys. Trust me. Look, your assignment for this week is to find a song that will make you guys more popular that you can sing in assembly. Find something that really gets your personality across ok.'

Kurt rolled his eyes as they trooped out of the auditorium. 'Do you think Mr. Schu realises it's our personalities that are the reason behind us getting picked on?' Mercedes smiled 'Aw, he's just naïve… I think it's sweet.'

Kurt smiled slightly, 'I suppose,' he conceded brushing his hair out of his eyes, 'but that doesn't mean that we won't get crucified after the debacle this assembly will inevitably be. Idealism is all very well, but reality is still a bitch.'

Now it was Mercedes turn to roll her eyes. 'Sometimes the glass is half full, girlfriend.'

'Yeah, but it's usually full of piss.'

Mercedes stopped. 'Are you ok white-boy? I mean, you're usually a bit bitchy, but we can usually laugh it off…'

Kurt sighed, 'Sorry Mercedes. I'm pissed with my Dad at the moment, and he's 'concerned' about me.' He made the quotation marks with his fingers, flicking his fringe out of his eyes, 'It sucks.'

Mercedes smiled sympathetically, 'He's your Dad, he's kind of got a right to be concerned. I'm guessing this is about you getting the crap kicked out of you every morning?'

He nodded slightly. 'Yeah.'

'Oh, well I wonder why he might be concerned,' she said sarcastically 'honestly Kurt, if he's going to do something about it you should be pleased.'

Mr. Schu smiled to himself. Stage one complete, now onto stage two. He called after the last two boys to leave the room. 'Puck, Finn, can I see you guys for a minute?' They turned around. Mr. Schu clapped his hands together. 'We can talk in my office.' He stood up from the desk in the corner, and left the room. The two boys followed him, still stony silent, refusing to speak to one another.

They entered the office after Mr. Schu and sat down, wondering what this was about. Mr Schu sat at the other side of the desk, expression solemn.

'It's about Kurt.'

**End of chapter. Mostly because I haven't thought of what's actually going to happen next… I hope you enjoyed it. If you review you will get cybercake, remember that! Thanks for persevering so long with my ramblings.**


End file.
